


A Starkhaven Fling

by Lonyn



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonyn/pseuds/Lonyn
Summary: Before Hawke leaves Kirkwall for good she finds herself wanting one last fling to ease her pain before fleeing. She sets her sights on Knight Captain Rylen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I never thought about pairing up that snarky, sexy, Starkaven beaut with my equally sarcastic, snarky Hawke. So, I sketched a thing. Then wrote the thing. Hope it's alright! Previous relationship mentioned with Sebastian Vael. If anyone wants to read that too, it's called Thank You For Loving Me.

            Hawke swallowed another gulp of ale, listening to the drunken cheers from the Templars at their table. There was a small batch of them from Starkhaven that made their way to Kirkwall in order to help with the repairs and cleanup. She was leaving Kirkwall in the morning, already having said goodbye to Sebastian the previous night. She was more depressed than she wanted to admit, and with more ale she was turning into her younger self. Which meant she wanted to fuck for the sake of making herself feel better.

            She was eyeing one particular man, new meat in this city, but as soon as she heard the breathy tone of Starkhaven’s Knight Captain Rylen she was immediately drawn to him instead. He was incredibly striking, tanned skin, light blue eyes and dark hair, but it was his features that intrigued her. A long scar marked his left cheek, another through his right eyebrow and down his cheekbone and one across his nose. A tattoo lined one side of his nose and across his chin, a dark brown or black in color against his skin. His cheeks were mottled with what looked like pock mark scars, but she found him handsome all the same.

            “Lady Hawke,” he spotted her, drunk himself despite Cullen trying to put a damper on the fun. He finally had relented when he saw his men actually enjoying themselves for the first time since the incident. “Care for another drink?”

            “I’d take something else if you were offering.” She raised a brow, did her best inebriated rendition of a bedroom stare and he watched her intently for a moment. “I have a room.”

            “You drive a hard sell, lass.”

            “Then shall we?” She watched him look around, he hadn’t expected to be propositioned here in Kirkwall, and Hawke was certainly a beautiful, and rather tall, woman.

            “Lead the way,” he grinned, letting his desires and curiosity win out. She wondered if he was thinking if it was a good idea with her reputation; how destructive she was. People looked at her differently now, since the ordeal with the Arishok actually. The Templars at least didn’t to an extent, since she’d supported them mostly for Carver, but she knew they all thought about how much trouble followed her.

            She downed the rest of her ale, stood up and slightly swayed before she went up the stairs with him in tow. Once they were inside her room, she began to unclasp her light armor, tossing her boots aside and watching him wander around the room. He was looking at a few things she had lying around, and he toed his own boots off as well and finally stopped.

            “How are you, Hawke?” He asked.

            “I’ll be better in a minute, Knight Captain.” She said, standing there in her tunic and pants watching him intently.

            He chuckled, “you can call me Rylen.”

            “Rylen,” she echoed, smirking at him. “You seem to have quite a few things on your mind. If you’re not willing far be it from me to persuade you otherwise.”

            “Oh, rest assured, I’m willing,” he laughed, “I have a question is all.”

            “Yes?”

            “What of you and the soon to be Prince Vael?” He watched her still and she shook her head sadly. “There were rumors the both of you were together. Is that not so anymore?”

            “No, it isn’t so. Sebastian and I had a wonderful go at it, but we grew apart the last year… I can’t exactly go with him and be his princess, Maker forbid, and he’s not the sort to leave Starkhaven to turmoil with what’s going on now. Therefore…” She motioned with her hands a split and he nodded at her.

            “I see…” He said and she began to wander towards him.

            “Let’s have some fun, shall we?” She ran her hands over his shoulders and listened to the raucous shouts in the tavern below. Soft moans filtered through the walls as well, and she was beginning to grow warm, especially when his hands had drifted to her waist, beginning to untuck her shirt. She did the same, pulling his tunic from his trousers and lifted his over his head.

            There was a marked burn scar above his pec and close to his shoulder and she ran her hand over the mottled flesh. “Interesting scar.”

            “Aye, failed moment in my youth. I was embarrassed more than it hurt,” he laughed and she smirked at him.

            “Sounds a bit like me. But I’m more the rush in like a druffalo type and bang myself up to get things done.”

            “I like that; it’s much better to go in and get things done than to sit around griping about it.”

            He watched a forlorn look venture to her icy grey hues. “It doesn’t always work…”

            “Don’t look so glum, lass, we’re supposed to be having fun.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and like a flick of a wrist the flint was struck and the fire burned hot. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, enjoying the feel of his stubble against her cheek.

            “Much better,” she breathed and she slipped her tongue inside his mouth to taste the darker ale he had been drinking. She needed this, needed to forget about Sebastian and the troubles she was facing, but she couldn’t help the twinge of guilt. She pushed it away as she parted from his lips and reached down to unlace his trousers, kneeling down in front of him to pull them and his small clothes down his legs. He was thick like his limbs, his cock beginning to harden and she heard the sharp intake of breath from him when she grabbed him beginning to stroke him.

            “Ah, Hawke,” he started, but she pushed his hips back to settle him against the door.

            “Quiet, Rylen, let me have some fun.” She chuckled, wrapping her fingers around him. He was on fire, his skin so warm, and she ran her tongue underneath him before she wrapped her lips around the tip. He very well near growled and she slid her other thumb into the indent of his right hip. She slowly slid him just a little further into her mouth, squeezing and stroking with her hand and mouth. She pulled off of him blowing on his heated cock and he squeezed her shoulder as he dug his head back into the door.

            “Keep doing that, lass, and I won’t be lasting much longer,” he groaned and she felt her own heat begin to throb. His voice sent chills down her spine, so deep and breathy. There must’ve been something about that Starkhaven accent, because it drove her to the brink. He pulled her up before she could suck him back into her mouth and he kissed her hard before he flipped them around, pressing her back into the door. He pulled her shirt off and undid her breast band, feeling him stop as he stared at her chest. He ran one rough hand up her stomach, fingers softly caressed the scar between her breasts.

            “Arishok,” she breathed.

            “Aye… I heard about that. Incredible… you stood toe to toe.”

            “Not without damage.”

            “I see that.”

            She pulled her hair over her shoulder, feeling the need to show off her battle wounds. She felt his fingers touch the exit wound on the side of her spine.

            “How did…” He trailed off.

            “I have no idea, but my older brother is a decent healer. Hence the scars. And—ah my other companion, would’ve probably been better suited, buy my brother was fiercely protective of my almost corpse and insisted he be the one. Hence why my scars are so prominent,” she chuckled, feeling his hands beginning to wander down her back. He hooked his fingers into her pants and small clothes and pulled them down her hips and legs where she stepped out of them.

            “You’re a beautiful woman, Hawke,” he revered and he crushed his lips against hers when she turned around to face him. She could feel his length pressing against her stomach, his hips slightly rolling into her. His hands cupped her ass, kneading her cheeks until he pulled her legs apart and wedged his hand down between them, sliding a thick digit between her folds. She gasped into his mouth, trembling at his touch, and he didn’t stop, sliding one thick finger into her heat and adding another His hands were different than Sebastian’s long slender fingers, but the differences stopped there as he knew how to use his as much as Bass did.

            She tried to pull away as he was chasing her release, trying to coax her to the peak she hadn’t wanted to reach yet. He’d be the first man to get her there since Sebastian, and the first different man in several years. “Wait,” she moaned, squeezing his shoulders as he kissed her neck.

            “I’ve got you, lass.” He purred, whispering a few things in his native tongue and she shivered, bucking her hips against his pumping fingers. “Just let it go for me,” he grunted, “I want you to come for me now.”

            His voice added with his fingers sliding inside her were causing her to falter, her desire winning out over thoughts and she felt his thumb over her clit and she shattered, rolling her hips against his hand as she came. She held him close as his other hand reached up to cup her breast as she recovered from her high, chest heaving as she caught her breath. He placed his mouth over one peak, felt his other hand on her hip and the slick on his fingers touch her skin. She was acutely aware of every little thing as her body buzzed with the rich sensation. She felt wetness from his cock as he pressed her back into the door and she grabbed his length to run her thumb over the slit, wiping beads of his own slick over his tip.

            She moaned again as he sucked her other nipple, listening to his soft grunts as she worked him as well. He kissed her, then she watched him suck his fingers into his mouth and she shuddered. “Bed,” she said heated, and he nodded, following her over towards it as she sat back. It was a high bed, and he leaned over her as she spread her legs, letting him lean in to kiss her, both of them tasting themselves in the other’s mouth.

            She ran her fingers over his back as they kissed for the moment, building the anticipation, and before she could reach for his length again he settled his tip against her opening and hooked his elbows behind her knees, resting his forearms against the bed. His hips shifted, pressing himself into her slick opening and she moaned, waiting for him to continue. If she could buck her hips into his she would, but he had full control in this position and she was at his mercy.

            “Rylen,” she panted, grabbing onto his shoulders and urging him forward.

            “Don’t be too greedy now, love,” he growled, and she stilled a moment at the typical Starkhaven endearment. She ignored it, feeling him sliding slowly inside of her until he finally hilted himself deep within her. He waited, feeling her wrapped around him so warmly and he leaned forward to kiss her, working their breathless mouths against the other. He arched his hips sliding out then rolling them back into hers and she parted from his lips to moan rather loudly, curling her toes in response. He couldn’t help himself, moaning out his own pleasure. He wasn’t usually so vocal but, Maker, Hawke just felt so good.

            “I-I’m close,” he faltered, his hips stuttering, but he didn’t want to get himself off without bringing her with him.

            “Don’t stop,” She panted, and he watched as she reached her hand down to stroke her clit, feeling her finger against his sliding length. He continued his thrusting, quicker, faster, chasing the growing heat as he felt himself getting closer. Hawke cried out, he felt her walls clamping tightly against his cock and he finally broke, groaning loudly as he stilled, spilling himself deep inside of her. They could barely catch their breath and he untangled his arms from her legs as he settled softly on top of her, kissing her as they calmed down from their high.

            She placed her hand to his cheek, feeling his scars and stubble alike. He certainly wasn’t Sebastian, but Maker was he something himself. She hadn’t thought she could find someone that made her feel as good as Bass could, and she chastised her own thoughts. This was a onetime thing, she knew that, but Bass had ruined her as far as relationships went. She couldn’t believe he’d gotten her to even think of having one and now she was having thoughts about doing this another time with Rylen. She shook the thoughts, berating her one second weakness and enjoying the man for the time being.

            Eventually they settled into the bed, not wanting to join the others down below once more. She didn’t really want to go back down there and he admitted he’d rather keep having fun with her. Her ale addled brain had wholeheartedly agreed with that one.


End file.
